Flesh and Blood: Vignettes
by alwayswriting
Summary: LaurenSark as sibs, AU fic, read more inside
1. no fair

Flesh and Blood: Vignettes

AU fic

Rating: PG with the darkness and angst…nothing, but the best for Alias fanfic.

Summary: Lauren and Sark are siblings. Lauren's been around all three seasons, but as a CIA agent. Some of the events in the vignettes are taken from the show.

Feedback: blueangel9903@hotmail.com

#1 no fair

            Cops and robbers. The good guys and the bad guys. Summer days are filled with make-believe and pretend in the backyard. Chasing one another with toy guns.

            Bang, bang.

            Bang, bang.

            You're dead.

            No fair, he says as he clutches his chest and let's out an agonized cry, falling down to the green grass. 

            And then you feel guilty. After all, he is your little brother. So, you drop your gun and reach out your hand for him to take. He opens one eye and says the good guy doesn't help the bad guy; he lets them die.

            You say I can't watch you die.

            He takes your hand and gets back up, but he knows you're unarmed now and he takes advantage of that: he shoots you.

            Bang, bang.

            You can practically feel the bullets enter your chest and you look at him in horror. At his betrayal. At his cruelty.

            He smiles. Now you're dead.

**

            You watch the tape with Agent Vaughn. Screaming people outside Tyno-Chem Engineering in Hong Kong. Faint sounds of gun shots and more screams coming from the inside of the building. A man runs out of the doors, wounded and bleeding, crying for help. Your hand automatically goes to your mouth in shock. Vaughn's eyes glance at you. Warning you. But you know what's next.

            He comes storming out after the bleeding man. In broad daylight. With no disguises. With your blonde hair and blue eyes. Clothed in black. He pauses, staring at the man, admiring his work and with one swift movement, he fires the gun. 

            You turn away from the footage.

            Vaughn shuts off the tape, apologizes, but you shake your head. He shouldn't have to apologize. 

**

            Make-believe and pretend has stopped. You don't remember when cops and robbers became your life, when the line started to blur. But you do remember the day he was sent away to England and even though you soon followed, you never found him. And you think that maybe if you had found him, things would have been different.

**

            SD-6 has him in their custody. You try to imagine him in the company of a man like Arvin Sloane and you tell yourself that he's capable of taking care of himself. You think about that tape.

            And then you hear that Sydney is going to Paris, and he's going to be there. You want to go. To see him. But you know better than that. You know that he knows. That you and him and still playing cops and robbers in the backyard, where the sunlight touches your fingertips and his voice echoing in the summer afternoon.

            Now you're dead.


	2. blue ice

#2 blue ice

            You're alone in your apartment. The TV is on low, some Lifetime movie, probably about adultery. You scoop a spoonful of Cherry Garcia out of the Ben and Jerry carton and savor the coldness, the sweetness. You're dressed comfortably in sweats, thankful that today was a short day at the office, home before midnight. And now you can relax.

            You stretch out your legs, placing your feet on the coffee table (only you can do that, it's your little secret) and try to pay attention to the red-headed woman on the TV screen. You must be tired because the women is suddenly speaking French and talking to a five-legged monkey. You blink and rub your eyes. Oh, boy.

            You turn off the TV, put your ice cream away, and head for bed.

**

            Vaughn tells you about Siberia. How Sydney almost died, not once, but twice because of him. You don't say anything. Because what can you say? 

**

You imagine that ice pick stabbing into his leg.

            _Do you have an owie?_

_            Uh-huh._

_            I told you to stay out of trouble._

_            You place a bandage on his scrapped knee and send him on his way again._

**

            You think about him in Siberia, in the snow, covered in ice. Since you've moved to Los Angeles, you've found yourself missing snow angels and icicles. 

It's late when you catch your reflection in the mirror. Your blue eyes are hard and tired. You want to think that maybe they weren't always like that. You walk to the kitchen, suddenly wanting to finish that carton of ice cream.


	3. and then your heart stops

#3 and then your heart stops

            You like Vaughn on days like today. He's laid-back, goofing off with Eric, shooting paper balls into the wastebasket. He looks up and sees you in the doorway, turning back to Agent Vaughn. Lauren.

            You smile and ask if they want to go to lunch with you. Vaughn declines; he's meeting Sydney for a countermission. On the other hand, Eric is craving a hamburger.

#3.5 and then your heart stops again

            You're almost pleading to Sydney. Please get the antidote. Please. You hold back the tears because she's already crying them for you.

            You visit Vaughn in his room. He's hidden behind a protective cover. He hears you pull up the chair and he opens his eyes. Lauren. You try to picture him goofing off with Eric. You try to picture him complaining about last night's hockey game. But all you can see is this. You tell him that Sydney will get the antidote. Everything will be fine. He manages a small smile before falling back asleep.

            And you want to touch him.

**

            Sydney goes to work with him in Japan. You wait for any kind of update. You have faith in Sydney, but you lost faith in him a long time ago. You go through all the scenarios: what if he turns against her?  what if he gives her the wrong antidote? what if he doesn't her give an antidote at all? 

            Your stomach turns at each situation. You feel sick.

**

            Sydney returns with the antidote and your heavy heart sheds its worry. 

            Vaughn comes back to the office, thanks you for visiting him in the hospital, and goes to meet Sydney at the warehouse.


	4. blame

#4 blame

            Sydney runs after you, grabs your arm viciously. If I see him, I'm going to kill him. You pull your arm away and glare at her. She rants about how her friend, Will, was kidnapped by him. How her friend's life was now in his hands. She waits for you to say something. You don't.

**

            The pictures are worn and turning yellow from years gone by. You're sitting in the middle of your bedroom. Pictures scattered around you, creating a perfect circle. You're the older one, yet he was always the taller one. Giving you bunny ears behind your head. Sticking out his tongue just before your father snapped the photo. There are few pictures of you and him together. In later pictures, you are alone. 

            Sydney and her father had extracted Will a few days ago. Given him a story to go on. Something about drugs. And you know that Will Tippin's life would forever be altered. 

            _If I see him, I'm going to kill him._

            You wonder if that is Sydney's voice you're recalling, or if that is your own speaking for the first time.


End file.
